


【胜出】业余教学

by mv587



Category: mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mv587/pseuds/mv587
Summary: 存一些私设。开心就好。_(:з」∠)_





	【胜出】业余教学

不良学生x年轻老师 △年下△  
◎地点：天台，操场人来人往。  
◎只会说教的老师应该惩罚。

Text。

很少有人能上来的天台，今天来了一位稀客。  
“天台管理员的儿子又被那人给欺负了，还给拿走了钥匙。”有人这么对老师说道。  
[怎么这么不让人省心。]老师蹙眉想着，放下手中的工作，向天台方向赶去。  
爬上几层楼梯，果不其然，平日里紧闭的大门此刻正坦开一条细缝。  
“嘎吱——”门被拉开的声音。  
少年染着一头刺猬模样般的黄发，双手插兜，背对着身影立在天台前低头俯瞰底下人来人往的学生。  
[又是这位不听劝告的不良少年干的“好事”]  
“爆豪胜己，说几遍了，想来天台就去找管理员要许可，别总是以大欺小干些欺负低年级的事情。”老师上前几步，面带怒气地将手拍在少年的肩上。  
一再犯错，不听劝告。  
“老师阿，你看。”少年仿若没听见那句话，带着肩上的手侧过身子，右手指向眼前的景象，嘴里呢喃着，“你说，明明是道不错的风景，怎么就要布起一道煞风景的网呢。”  
牛头不对马嘴。  
“你这家伙，欣赏什么风景，现在就跟我回去向那孩子道歉。”老师抓起少年的手腕想往回走。  
少年转身一个跨步，反手握住老师的手摁在身后，欺身压上前，被禁锢在两具身体之间的手掌动弹不得。  
“喂，老师。”少年俯身凑近耳旁，在耳廓处不经意地轻触摩擦，“用‘你这家伙’来形容学生，是不对的吧。嗯？”  
被触碰的地方泛起了耳红，摁压着的手也变得酸痛发麻。  
“.……你现在是在做什么?还想保持这种姿势到什么时候。”老师想挣扎，另一只手也被握得紧紧，无处使劲，就像是个毫无束缚之力被老虎轻松摁于掌下的可口兔子。  
少年握着身下的手带着它移到大腿根处，下巴摩擦着老师松软的绿发，发出疑惑地声音：“总是一副长辈的口吻训斥我，说什么染头发违反校规，不能再欺负同学，要好好地听课不能捉弄取笑他人？”尾音轻佻地抬高，“开什么玩笑阿哈哈，老师你不也染了一头绿发吗？只是个实习生而已，这也管那也管，只会在嘴上发出不满叱喝的声音。”  
手握着手在腿根处摩擦着，头埋进后颈，在薄弱敏感的肉上和气、啃咬，留下淡淡的红痕。  
“呃。”老师闭着眼，发出一声抑制着的轻叫。  
少年从脖颈间抬起头，带着轻笑声道：“既然老师都劝说我别再欺负学生了，我也不能一而再再而三的挑战老师的底线对吗？”低头咬上眼前通红的耳朵，含糊不清的说着，“那我就换换口味，可以吗？绿-谷-老-师。”  
少年沉浸在情欲的快感中，双手摸索着解开身下人的皮带，却被摁住。  
老师大口大口的喘着气，终于得到释放的手紧紧摁在那人动作着的手之上，两眼湿润，断断续续地说道：“你..别太过分了…快停下。”  
“哈？停下？”少年像是听到了什么玩笑话，笑了下，随后眼神渐渐变得暗沉，整个身子重重的朝前面撞去。  
身前的人顺着这股力瘫倒在铁网前，无力的睁眼看着天台底下的人群，心里涌上恐惧。  
少年抓起老师的一卷绿发，迫使那人后仰看着他，凑近眼前，低沉着声音道：“老师说什么呢?我不是有遵循老师的话吗？不欺负别人就没有乐趣了吧，没乐趣的话老师来代替他们不是个很好的主意吗？”顺势吻上面前艳红的嘴唇，探入、吮吸，发出“啧啧”地口水声。  
两片唇瓣分离时带出细长的银线。  
拽起衣领，将人压在铁网之上，边啃咬着他的后颈肉边吮吸着，笑着说道：“老师知道我为什么喜欢天台吗？”  
无人应答。  
少年继续说着：“因为这儿的风景真是异样的美阿。”手里继续着刚刚被制止住的动作。  
“呜。”身前的人手紧紧地抓着铁丝网，恐惧的瞳孔里印满了底下行走着的人影，臀部处传来的热感，令他崩溃地开口求饶：“别这样，底下有人，求你了。”  
“啊！”绿谷瞪大了双眼，眼眶溢满了泪水，身体被横冲直撞的闯进，让他双腿发软站不住脚。  
少年挺动着腰，不停地动作，感受身下柔软的触感与包裹，仿佛是世间最毒的迷药。  
铁网随着两人向前向后发出“唰唰”地声响，像是要吸引底下那些人的注意……

●那么，请与我一同欣赏这美丽的风景吧，绿谷老师。


End file.
